Here Comes The Sun
by Just.Call.Me.Girl.Friday
Summary: Betty still has issues to work through before she can fully be ready to be with Veronica. Thankfully Veronica is willing to wait and help her through it. After all in the darkness Veroncia is Betty's sun. A Future fic .


**The 2018 Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #257 (Song) "Here Comes the Sun' - The Beatles**

"This isn't what I ..." Veronica hissed as her back hit the wall. A firm tight body pressing against her. Her hands tucked on the long blonde hair.

"Are you upset?" Betty husked as she kissed along the jawline of her love. Biting and leaving a wet trail. She pressed tighter against the body as her desire rose. She smirked as she heard the other girl hiss once more. She moaned as she felt hands quickly pull her shirt out of jeans waist line. She felt cold fingers against her hot skin.

"Not upset." Veroncia breathed out. She pressed Betty tighter against her as her eyes closed. She lifted her neck to give the blonde better access. "Just surprised. Good surprised. But surprised." She moaned as she felt Betty's tongue against her pressure point.

"Just my payback for you surprising me at cheerleading tryouts six years ago." Betty let out a growl as she felt Veroncia's fingers underneath her bra line. "How the hell are you so good at this?" She breathed against the brunnette's skin.

Veroncia was brought back to herself. Her fingers lowered from the blonde's bra line; and she gently traced Betty's rib cage as her hand slipped from underneath the taller blonde's shirt. "Betty stop." She spoke in a low and calm voice. Her eyes drifted closed once more as Betty found her senstive spot. She moaned.

Betty filed away the pleasure point; she moved on with her lips. She met slightly open mouth with her own; and she slammed her tongue deep within the waiting mouth. She mewled into the kiss. She pulled Veronica against her; causing herself to move backwards a few steps. Wrapping her arms around Veronica to hold the other girl against her as she lost herself in the soul searching kiss.

Veroncia deepend the kiss as her hands rose to hook around the blonde's neck; pulling Betty's face even closer against her own. Her mind slowly started to return to her as her memory kicked in on what Betty had said earlier. She broke the kiss, and rested her forehead against the blonde's. "Betty." She spoke in a gentle loving voice. She managed to keep Betty from capturing her lips once more. "B we need to talk. Please." She waited for the blue green eyes to open; to meet her's.

"We can talk later." Betty shook her head as her eyes opened. Licking her lips. "We have better things to do then talking right now." She tired to capture the brunnette's lips once more. But Veronica managed to keep her head from moving.

"We got time B. All the time in the world." Veroncia smiled. "Okay." Her right hand fingers gently massaged Betty's neck. "There is no rush here okay."

"I need you." Betty whimpered.

"I need you too." Veronica admitted.

Betty smiled as she tried yet again to move closer. She mewled as she couldn't move still. "Don't you want me Veronica?"

"Oh yes I do." Veronica breathed out.

"Then have me." Betty fingers tighten a little against Veronica's back. "I'm willing; and I'm ready. Have me. Take me." She breathed out.

"Not this way." Veronica gently pushed Betty away from her. Her arms dropping from Betty's neck. Betty refused to remove her hands from her body. "You need to let me go B."

Saddness clouded the sea of blue green iris; "If I let you go; then you'll never have me." Betty shook her head.

"B?" Veroncia whispered. She stepped closer towards the blonde. Her hands rose she could cup Betty's face in between her palms. "Talk to me Betty. Whom has hurt you?"

Betty dropped her hands from Veronica's waist; and stepped back. She wrapped her arms around her thin waist as she tried to crawl inside herself. "Why can't we just be together. No questions. No talking. Just being together. Being in each other finally." Her eyes lifted to meet those compassistant ones of her soul. "Don't we deserve that all ready?!" Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Don't _I_ deserve that for crying out loud."

"You deserve it." Veronica whispered. "You above anyone else deserve it."

"Then why aren't we exploring one another right this second?" Betty imployed. "Why did you stop us. Why do I feel so alone yet again?" She backed away as Veroncia stepped forward.

Veronica stopped moving. She knew that Betty didn't want to be touched. "I'm sorry that I want to protect you Betty. I'm sorry that I don't want to be just a user of your body; unlike others." She held her hands out to the sides. "I don't want _our_ first time to be rushed; and very heated. I don't want either one of us to look back on our first time and deeply wish that we didn't things diffrenent." Veroncia spoke. "From the very first time that I set eyes on you; Betty; even before you turned your eyes onto me ... I just knew that if I was right about what fate had in store for us ... that our first time wouldn't be rushed; it wouldn't be heated; it wouldn't be quick." She swallowed. "I just want us to take our time. Be with one another. Body and soul. To fuel our fire ... but to be able to explore one another and strike the fire higher and higher; but not feel the deep need to rush to completion. I want us to memorize one another as we became one. To never be apart from one another ever again." She shook her head. "I'm sorry that I spoiled that when I surprised you with that kiss." She bit her lower lip. "I destroyed us even before ..."

"You didn't destroy us." Betty whispered; as she relaxed, and felt Veronica once more. She stepped forward as her arms moved back to her sides. Smiling softly and shyly. "I can wait." She breathed as she pulled Veronica closer to her. Resting her forehead against her soul's. "I want that with you Ronnie." She husked as her eyes drifted closed as she allowed herself to allow Veronica's essence back into her body.


End file.
